In the rain
by French-Lo
Summary: One-Shot! She's crying. She's wearing her white dress. It's raining. What happened?


**A/N: Hi, I'm French, and I decided to write an English story. This story is now edited thanks to Born Of Elven Blood who corrected it! Enjoy it… And please be lenient, I'm not fluent in English and I only want to make experiments of English writing (?).**

**A huge thanks to Born Of Elven Blood!! Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy it!**

_Title: In the rain_

It was a summer day. It was a rainy day.

She couldn't see around her with all the rain falling. But, she was standing here, in the middle of nowhere, probably near the Forbidden Forest.

She was here alone, crying and wet because of the rain. Always the rain. This rain seemed never stop falling down and reflected well her true feelings at the present time.

She was looking at the grey sky on this day, which should have been the most wonderful day of her whole life.

Today was the day of her wedding to Ronald Weasley. But now, the day was about to end and there was no ring on her finger and she was still Hermione Jane Granger.

She was standing here in her beautiful white dress covered with mud and her mascara falling down her cheeks, creating two black trails.

She thought about the day and she fell on her knees.

This morning, she had been glad to become the wife of the handsome Ronald Weasley. All morning was spent with Ginny Weasley, the younger girl helping her with her make-up and creating a beautiful hairstyle in her no longer bushy hair.

At one o'clock, she walked towards her soon-to-be husband.

At ten past one, she smiled at Ronald, barely hearing what Dumbledore said.

At twenty past one, she turned her head and saw a cute little girl. She was no more than three years old; she had black hair and a wonderful smile.

At twenty-one past one, she turn her head to see Ronald and looked at him with wet eyes.

At twenty-five past one, Dumbledore asked Ronald if he wanted to be her husband and he agreed.

At twenty-six past one, Dumbledore asked her if she wanted to be Ron's wife.

And at this time, the world stopped. She looked at Dumbledore, Ronald and the Weasleys. And a word escaped her lips.

"No"

The rest of the day was confused in her mind. All she knew was that he left the wedding place.

Two hours later, she was still sitting in the grass at the altar when Harry came and told her something that changed her life irremediably.

Ron was dead.

When he left the ceremony, he had run to Diagon Alley and when he passed by the Quidditch shop, a bomb had exploded and he was killed.

After hearing the news, Hermione had fled and it had started to rain.

Now she was here, kneeling in the rain, crying.

Ron was no longer here and she thought that it was her fault.

She was still crying when a black silhouette approached her from the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

The dark person stopped behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder while she kept sobbing.

She startled and turned round. Thus she met two black eyes.

After a few minutes of staring into each others eyes, she whispered to the man; yes it was a man, "Professor Snape".

Snape nodded and she threw herself into his arms.

The Professor, surprised by her behavior, didn't know how to react for a few seconds and but then began to pat her back gently.

"Miss Granger, it would be wiser if we went inside. You'll catch cold."

Hermione nodded and they made their way to the castle.

They entered his chambers and they sat on the couch.

"Do you want a cup of tea or something?" he asked.

"A cup of tea, thank you," she answered while she was trying to dry her wet, red eyes.

He disappeared for a few moments then came back and sat on the couch next to her with two cups.

They drank in a comfortable silence.

After her tea, Hermione began to relax and let her head fall on Severus' shoulder. Soon she fell asleep.

Severus began to stroke her hair and when he began to feel sleepy, he stopped and decided that Hermione would be more at ease in bed; in his bed.

He put one arm under her knees and the other under her back and carried her to his bedroom.

He removed her dress and tucked her in. Then he kissed her forehead.

He observed the sleeping woman in his bed for a few minutes.

She had had a hard day but together they were so comfortable.

He thought that such a beautiful woman should never experience of such a loss.

He had been at the wedding and he was there when Potter broke the news to her. He had followed her and found her crying and heartbroken.

Nevertheless, she had let him comfort her.

He left the bedroom in order to sleep on the sofa and dreamt about Hermione.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new era, an era without a Golden Trio to fight against the Dark Lord and an era where a broken former Death Eater would be a friend or more to a bright muggleborn witch.

_The End_

**A/N: So? What did you think of this one-shot? Please let me know, review please! I want to know if I can write other English fic! And if there are mistakes, let me know and send me a mail… please I want to know if my story is just crap or if it's well written or something!**


End file.
